Mashed Potatoes
by wicked-nachos-09
Summary: Shannon brings Stella home to meet her mother.


**Okay, as prompted by HappyHereford.**

**The High Life will not be updated for a little while, but not to worry I will post some oneshots in between. I just want to get ahead of myself a little.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Stella was sitting quietly in the passenger seat of Shannon's SUV. They had been together for just over seven months when Shannon had revealed to her mother that she was dating someone. Stella was cool with that, until she learned that Shannon never pointed out that she was dating a girl, after twenty-nine years of straight relationships.

They were on their way to Shannon's mum's house for Sunday night dinner. And Stella was just about crapping her pants. When Shannon looked over to her girlfriend once they had stopped at a red light, she had to stifle a laugh. She could tell that Stella was nervous and she reached over to intertwine their fingers. Stella finally looked at her as the light turned green.

"Babe, it's gonna be fine. She's going to love you," said Shannon. They had had this conversation four times in the last week. Sure she was scared about telling her mother that she was in love with another woman, but what was the worst that could happen?

"How do you know that?"

"Because I love you."

"You forgot to mention on the phone that you're dating a _girl,_" emphasised Stella.

Shannon squeezed her hand and smirked. "I'm sure she'll get over it. Why are you so worked up? It's kind of sexy to see you all flustered."

"I haven't done the whole 'meet the parent's' thing since just after high school, so can you really blame me for being scared?"

"I guess not, but if you just be yourself, everything is going to fine," reassured Shannon, turning the engine off and facing Stella. "Now give me a kiss."

Stella sat up in the seat and kissed Shannon, who held her there for a moment or two longer than necessary. Stella was okay with that.

"By the way," started Shannon, when they finally pulled apart. "We're here."

Stella's head whipped around to see a small house, traditional to the western suburbs of Melbourne. She hadn't even realised that they had pulled up because she had been so involved in her argument with her girlfriend. Shannon was already out of the car, standing just behind the old Ford parked in the driveway.

Stella reluctantly got out of the car, breathing deeply and gulping. Despite Shannon's reassurances, Stella knew what could happen when a girl brings home her girlfriend after nothing but relationships with men. She didn't want to ruin the relationship Shannon had with her mother.

"What's your mum's name again?"

"Michelle," laughed Shannon. "Relax a little."

Hesitantly, the brunette took her girlfriend's offered hand and allowed herself to be pulled to the front door, where Shannon knocked confidently on the old wood, before pressing a kiss to Stella's forehead.

They could hear light footsteps rushing to open the door, before it swung open to show a woman that had Shannon's eyes.

"Shannon," said Michelle, opening her arms and moving in for a warm hug. Shannon returned it with one arm, her hand still gripping Stella's loosely. It lasted for a moment; it had been a while since they had seen each other. "And who is this?"

Stella glanced at Shannon and then back to her mother. Shannon smiled back proudly before introducing her girlfriend. "Mum, meet Stella. My girlfriend."

The single mother eyed her up and down, sizing her up to see if this was a prank.

"It's nice to meet you," offered Stella, her hand out to shake.

As Michelle finished contemplating Stella, the younger woman suddenly found herself engulfed in a hug. She returned it and sneaked a look at her girlfriend. Shannon was silently giggling.

When Shannon introduced Stella to her mum, told her that the brunette police officer was her girlfriend, she had expected her mother's reaction to be something other than, "Do you like mashed potatoes, Stella?"

Shannon laughed out loud and dragged Stella into the house. After giving the grand tour to her girlfriend, they made their way back to the kitchen where Michelle quickly placed two bottles of beer in front of the girls.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Stella.

Shannon watched with interest as the two most important women in her life began to get to know each other.

"No, thank you Stella, I'm nearly finished," smiled Michelle.

"Okay, just thought I'd offer," she said politely. "I'm just going to use the bathroom before we eat."

"Alright," replied Shannon. She watched as her girlfriend walked through the kitchen and disappeared up the hall, before rounding on her mother. "Spit it out."

"What?" asked her mother. Shannon could tell that she was acting innocent, but a spark in her eye's gave her away.

"Mum, I can tell you want to say something, so spit it out," laughed Shannon.

"This one's polite. Better than that guy you brought home."

"Mum," warned her daughter.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating a woman?"

"You've always trusted my judgement. I figured you would with this as well. Are you okay with it?"

"That's a good point. It will take some getting used to but I think I can manage it. Does she treat you well?" Michelle leaned on the counter, closer to her daughter.

"Exceptionally," admitted Shannon honestly.

"Does she love you?"

"Yes, I do," answered Stella, hands in her jean pockets as she stood in the entrance to the hallway.

"Then that is all I need to know," said Michelle. She smiled at Stella. "Let's eat."

The three women balanced bowls of food and their beers over to the dining room table before eating. Shannon pressed her lips to Stella's when her mother left to fetch the sauces from the pantry.

"What?" asked Stella, as her girlfriend smirked at her.

"Told you she'd love you."

* * *

**What did you think? Please R&R :)**


End file.
